Vrak
'Vrak'http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-villain/ is a member of the Warstar, enemies of the Mega Rangers and one of the main antagonists of Megaforce. He is second-in-command to Admiral Malkor. His brother is Prince Vekar. Character History Unlike his buggy cohorts, Vrak is alien royalty and has access to advanced technology like the Zombats. His royal family owns the Aurora Box, a powerful box which can supercharge anyone. Smarter than the average alien, Vrak would rather rule the Earth than destroy it. It is presumed that Vrak was seen as a disgrace to his Royal Family which led to his banishment to Admiral Malkor's branch of Warstar, giving the title of Warstar Prince to his brother Prince Vekar. To this day, Vrak vows to prove to his family that he alone deserves to lead the entire Warstar Empire. It is also presumed that Vrak took the Aurora Box with him before his banishment. Vrak first encountered the Mega Rangers in his Earth Armor. He tested the Rangers with Loogies to test their fighting skills. Seeing how the Rangers defeated the Loogies with ease, Vrak left the scene. During his next encounter with the Power Rangers, Vrak (without his Earth Armor) deals with them personally while Dizchord plays his music to annoy the world and to supercharge the Loogies. When Dizchord was defeated, Vrak retreated. Vrak incites Creepox to confront face-to-face with the Red Ranger. Vrak appears in his Earth Armor and is witnessing the destruction of Creepox. Vrak calls Creepox a fool, but he think that "we" can use him one final time and calls his Zombats to make Creepox huge. But Creepox is destroyed by the Rangers. Hearing about the Toxic Beasts, Vrak recruited them under the order of Admiral Malkor. To blend in with the Toxic Beasts, Vrak would often go to his Earth Armored form when around them. When Vrak heard about Robo Knight, he came up with a plan to capture Robo Knight and bend him to his will. To complete the task, Vrak summoned Psychotick to capture Robo Knight. When Robo Knight was captured, Robo Knight was placed in a cage to drain him of his energies. During Robo Knight's final moments, the Rangers arrived to free him. Eventually Robo Knight escaped (having been convinced that Vrak is evil) and defeated Vrak and Psychotic. Having survived the attack, Vrak retreated. Overhearing about the Power Rangers talking about the Wild Sword while examining an insect, Vrak embarked on a quest to claim the Wild Sword from the Black Mountains. He sent Distractor to distract the Power Rangers. Finding out the Wild Sword is protected by a force field, Vrak tricked the Rangers into retrieving it. Vrak proceeded to test it's power on a city, and the Rangers clashed for control. After discovering that the Wild Sword would only obey the Rangers, Troy risked his life to claim it. Failing to hold on to it's power, the power of the Wild Sword was transferred to Troy. As a last ditch effort to defeat the Rangers, Vrak left the scene after realizing he was no match against the Rangers in Ultra Mode and had Distractor and his Phantoms warrior's finish the Rangers, to no avail. Sometime later, Vrak presented to Bigs and Bluefur the Aurora Box. He had it tested on the Dream Snatcher. Although Dream Snatcher was defeated, Vrak still had Bigs and Bluefur use the Aurora Box in their next mission. Some time after Bigs and Bluefur's demise, Vrak established an underwater layer and created a robot army. He placed his first creation, Metal Alice in command. When Malkor rested in his cocoon, Vrak saw an opportunity to prove his worth to his Royal Family. He had Metal Alice do two onslaughts (one with Rico the Robot to study the humans emotions to cripple the rangers and the other by having Metal Alice do it personally by derailing train stations to throw humanity into choas), but failed as the Power Rangers thwarted both their plans. When Malkor awakened from his cocoon, Vrak participated in the Invasion of Earth. His role was to crush the Warstar Ship annihilating the entire city. Before the Warstar Ship crashed to Earth, the Rangers blasted Malkor using the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord to the ship, causing an explosions. He was presumably dead. This would not mark the end of Vrak as Metal Alice turned him into a menacing cyborg. Some time after Vrak's revival, the Messenger arrived to Earth. He said he came from Prince Vekar's Armada. Vrak, Metal Alice and the Messenger led an assault against the Rangers. Though they could've killed the Rangers, Vrak wanted them to suffer so they left the scene. A day later, the trio led another assault. This time Vrak used his powers to nullify the Ranger's powers. Since Robo Knight wasn't affected, he used the remainder of his powers to restore the Ranger's powers. Vrak had Metal Alice self destruct on the Rangers, but failed to do so and Vrak killed her for her failure. When the Messenger was defeated, the alien Armada has arrived. Now as a head, the Messenger told Vrak to run as none of the Armada would recognize him now that he is a cyborg. Personality Vrak is portrayed as intelligent and cunning, as he is usually coming up with complex plans to take over Earth and having access to advanced technology. Before taking over planets such as Earth, Vrak believes that he should study the planet before starting an invasion. If there are lifeforms on a planet, he would rather turn them into minions rather than exterminate them. Additionally if there are other evil forces, Vrak would recruit them. Before appearing to them Vrak would appear in a different form, as seen as when Vrak recruited the Toxic Beasts. Although Vrak keeps his cool even after defeats, there are times when he showed somewhat extreme emotions. As one example, he was steamed when Robo Knight escaped his imprisonment. He has even shown some traits as being a thief as he made an attempt to steal the Wild Sword. There are even times when Vrak attempts to prove his worth, specifically to and/or with his royal family. Powers and Abilities *Vrak has the ability to make the monsters-of-the-day grow using specialty creatures called "Zombats". *Energy Blasts *Teleportation *Shape-shifting Vrak's forms Throughout his time battling the Mega Rangers, Vrak changes his form several times. - Earth Armor form= Vrak's Earth Armor form is an evolved fighting form. It is used to battles with the Mega Rangers on Earth, and also around the Toxic Beasts, because he's the intermediary between Malkor and the Beasts. It's Chupacabra-themed and reminiscent of the toxic beasts. - Cyborg form= Cyborg Vrak is the result of Metal Alice's diabolical machinations. She rebuilds him in this form. However in this form, Vrak has lost his memories. Over time, with fights with the rangers and with Alice's help, Vrak regains those memories. - Final form= Vrak has another form yet unknown to the Rangers. Although it can be presumed to be his royal family outfit. This form will make its appearance in Super Megaforce. }} Notes * In Power Rangers Megaforce Mega Bloks, Vrak's Earth Armor is named Vrax http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-mega-bloks-toys/ Mega Bloks reveals Armored Vrax. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Main PR Villains Category:Toxic Beasts Category:Super Megaforce